


Comforts and Burgers

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds you crying in your room after you finish reading a book. He takes it upon himself to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts and Burgers

You slammed the book closed, tears streaking down your cheeks and hand shaking from the emotions that the story had brought out in the last few pages. You considered this a flaw of yours, how deep you delved into the stories you read, how much of your heart you placed into the characters that came to life as you read. You kept your sobs quiet, afraid that if Dean or Sam heard you, they’d roll their eyes and think you dramatic. It was a fictional story after all, but to you it had been reality for the whole week you had spent reading it.

Your mind kept reeling back to the moment where your favorite character collapsed on the ground with a ghost of a smile on his face as his lungs gave out, having died in the arms of those he loved. A sob wracked your body and you covered your mouth with a hand to muffle the sound. Shaking your head, you couldn’t believe that the author had just killed him off like that. How could they? He was your favorite character, you had grown so attached to him.

A knock reverberated throughout the room and you jumped in surprise. “Sweetheart, Sammy and I are hungry. You mind having pizza for dinner?”

“Y-yeah, that’s okay,” your voice cracked and you berated yourself for not maintaining control over it. You sensed Dean behind the door, hesitating in walking away after hearing your response.

“Is everything alright, Y/N? Can I come in?”

“E-everything’s okay, Dean,” you cleared your throat, hastily wiping at your tear-stained cheek.

“I’m coming in!” he warned before the door swung inwardly, revealing a preoccupied Dean, brow furrowed. His soft eyes almost broke at your fragile control and you tried to seem nonchalant by sending him a smile. But Dean knew you better than that. He took in your red-rimmed eyes and shaky frame, his glance narrowing.

“I’m okay,” you tried to reassure.

“What happened?” he asked, rushing to sit next to you on your bed.

“N-nothing,” you waved him away, laughing breathlessly. “It’s nothing.”

“Y/N,” he said in a firm voice. “You’ve been crying, what’s wrong?”

“It’s dumb, really, Dean.”

“Tell me,” he demanded.

“It’s just that I just finished this stupid book and my favorite character died,” your voice broke. “He died with a ghost of a smile on his fucking face, Dean. He died sacrificing himself for—”

“Whoa, whoa, okay,” Dean wrapped his arms around you and began to rock you back and forth comfortingly. His lips pressed against your temple as you cried into his shoulder.

You didn’t move for a few minutes, wetting Dean’s Henley shirt with your tears as you read over the horrific words over and over again in your mind. When the effect of the writing had somewhat been dampened by repetition, you slightly pulled away from Dean to look up at him. He smiled tenderly, stroking back hair from your face and pressing a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes flitted to his shoulder and you wiped at the fabric.

“I’m sorry, about—”

“Don’t worry about that,” he rolled his eyes, waving you away. “Now, I think some cheering up is imperative,” with a playful wink, he got on his feet, pulling you with him.

“Sammy!” Dean bellowed from your room. In a quieter voice he told you to get ready to go out. “Y/N and I are going out for dinner, okay?”

“Have fun!” Sam’s voice was distracted and you rolled your eyes, he was probably buried deep into research.

“Okay, meet you in the garage in five,” Dean gave your waist one last squeeze before pulling away and stepping out of your room. In a haste, you managed to put on a decent outfit and have your hair cooperate with you, dabbing on a few touches of makeup. You glanced at your cell phone and realized that the five minutes were up, dashing out of your room and across the bunker’s halls until you were opening the door that led to the garage.

“You’re late,” Dean clicked his tongue, smiling playfully at you.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“How do you feel about burgers and shakes?” Dean questioned, opening the passenger door for you. You shot him a grateful grin as you clambered in, buckling up while he walked to the driver’s side.

He shot out of the garage amidst squealing tires, laughing at the slight panic etched on your expression. With a roll of your eyes, you smacked his shoulder, not being able to smile at his cackling.

Within minutes you had arrived to Dean’s, and yours, favorite diner. By now, Dean could begin to see that you had forgotten about the pain that the book had caused you and he mentally congratulated himself. Maybe this was finally his chance to ask you out. He opened the door for you, bowing exaggeratingly as you reciprocated the gesture with the same grandeur. The both of you shared laughs as the hostess led you to an isolated booth. She handed you the menus but Dean never opened his, sliding it right under your own.

“Choose for me,” Dean winked.

“Dean, you can’t be serious?” you scoffed. “You take your burger eating quite seriously. You can’t expect me to—”

“Come on, Y/N,” he leaned over the table. “I know you know me quite well. At least, enough to know what I like. Go for it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” you snorted, but still your eyes read through every burger option on the menu. After serious scrutinizing of your options, you had finally decided on the perfect meal for the man sitting right in front of you. The waitress approached your table and once Dean had ordered the shakes for each of you, it was your turn.

Dean’s expression broke out in elation once you had finished ordering, the waitress smiling politely as she took your menus and promised the food would be ready in no time. “I knew you were going to order exactly what I liked.”

“That was a lot of pressure you put me under,” you muttered in a voice laced with fake nerves.

“But you see,” he rose his arms dramatically. “You passed the test. You’re perfect, I knew it.”

Your cheeks flushed pink at his words and you wanted to embrace the waitress when she interrupted the moment by bringing your milkshakes over. You cleared your throat and thanked her, not failing to notice that Dean seemed to have adopted your same shy demeanor as he shot the waitress a tiny smile.

Only Sam knew about your crush on Dean, the one you had since the moment you had laid eyes on him. He was breathtaking, everything about him made your heart flutter and as you got to know him more, you knew that you were doomed to love him for a long time come. Your affections didn’t waver, even if you came to terms with the fact that Dean was not one to settle down with just one girl, satisfied to be the little sister he never wanted.

You were knocked out of your reverie by icy coldness hitting your thighs and you yelped. Dean was on his feet and dashing to your side of the booth, eyes wide with worry and hands laden with napkins. While completely distracted, you had reached for your milkshake, only for your fingers to miss and have the glass come tumbling down.

“Oh, crap,” you muttered, grabbing some of the napkins from Dean’s hands and dabbing at your jeans. “It’s so freaking cold.”

“Let me,” Dean said, not realizing how awkward it’d be for him to reach down and begin to wipe at your legs. You froze as he threw a used napkin on the tabletop and began to clean you with a new one. He didn’t seem to take in how awkward and stiff you were, focusing only on the fallen chocolate. You let a few seconds roll by until you deemed it long enough that you couldn’t contain the clearing of your throat.

At this, Dean’s eyes shot up and met your own widened ones. You gulped thickly as his hand remained on your leg, fingers squeezing slightly. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” he pulled away, beginning to step back.

“Watch out,” you pulled him back towards you by the collar of his jacket as a throng of teenagers almost walked right into him. The girls shot Dean furtive glances but he was too distracted to notice that he had been blocking their way. You had brought him close to you, his nose mere millimeters away from yours and his upper body basically above your own. His hand had landed on your waist and his digits squeezed down on the skin, keeping him anchored and unable to fall on you.

“Uh, sorry,” Dean smacked his lips together, failing to hold himself back from stealing a furtive glance towards your lips.

“D-don’t worry about it,” you bit the inside of your cheek before finally letting go of him. This seemed to have knocked Dean out of his trance and he quickly straightened up, walking back to his side and scrambling into the seat.

The rest of dinner went by quietly, the waitress bringing out the burgers and both you and Dean focusing on finishing your own plates. Dean’s eyes closed in bliss at the first bite and you smiled gleefully to yourself, happy that you were able to choose according to what he loved most.

“Is the check separate or together?” the waitress inquired as she picked up the empty plates a few minutes later.

“Sep—”

“Together,” Dean smiled at her. You shot him an alarmed glance, to which he shrugged.

“Dean,” you whispered harshly.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he laughed softly. “By the way,” he leaned over the table, brow crinkled as he concentrated on your mouth. You stiffened when you felt his thumb rub at the corner of your lips. But before you could say anything, he had already pulled his hand away. “Uh, you had something there,” he motioned towards his own lips.

“Thanks,” you smiled and stared at your lap, holding your hand back from tracing the spot that was now practically burning after Dean’s touch.

Once Dean had paid, he got on his feet and held his hand out. Without thinking twice about it, in fear that you’d ruin everything, you took it. He quickly intertwined your fingers. You gasped inaudibly, heart thundering in your chest at the feel of his warm hand surrounding your own. Dean seemed unaffected by this gesture, leading you out of the diner and towards the Impala.

You were reaching for the door when Dean pulled you away from it, turning you to look at him. He was impossibly close and you took in a sharp breath. His green eyes weren’t focused on your own, instead they were staring intensely at… at your lips. You swallowed thickly but didn’t move away when you realized that he was leaning forward, closer. You could feel his breathing on your skin by now.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked in the lowest of voices.

“Y-yep,” you croaked. A tiny smile appeared on his lips before he was kissing you, his hand squeezing your own.


End file.
